


Bruce Morgan Imagines: NSFW

by robinwritesallthethings



Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan Characters [20]
Category: Guns For Hire (2015)
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, F/M, Kidnapping, Knifeplay, Language, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Road Head, Romance, Sexy Yoga, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinwritesallthethings/pseuds/robinwritesallthethings
Relationships: Bruce Morgan/Reader
Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan Characters [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933015
Kudos: 3





	1. Imagine beating Bruce Morgan to a target.

“You’re late.” 

Bruce sighs as he sees you perched on the dead body of his target. “You were way ahead of me this time,” he admits. 

“And now I’ve got what you need,” you tease. 

He grins. “What do you want this time?” 

You giggle, standing up and grabbing his belt to pull him closer to you. “A night with you and that knife,” you purr, taking a deep breath so that your breasts strain against your shirt. 

“You’re so demanding,” he murmurs, picking you up so you can wrap your legs around his waist as he starts to nuzzle your chest. 

“Hey!” You swat him playfully. “You have to help me clean up first.” 

“Fine, fine,” he mumbles. “My kit’s in my car.” 

“Okay. When we’re done, you can drive and I’ll get you started on the road.” 

“I like the sound of that.”

Bruce tries to sound nonchalant, but fails miserably. You giggle again. “Come on. The faster we clean up, the faster we can go.” 

Later, in the car, you have your head in his lap so you can nurse his cock gently as he drives. You’re enjoying the slow sensuality of each motion, and his soft pants are telling you he is too. 

“Shit, baby,” he groans, stopping the car on the side of the road and leaning back, prompting you to suck harder and bob faster. He tangles his fingers in your hair and gasps. “Shit!” 

You pull your head up and get in his lap facing him. “Fuck me, Bruce,” you purr. 

He uses the knife, deftly cutting the crotch of your pants and panties open. As you sink onto his throbbing cock, he frees your breasts and eagerly sucks a nipple into his mouth. 

You bounce on him as he squeezes your breasts together, sucking one nipple, then the other. He sucks harder each time, making you squeal. 

You both come fast. You sit down on him, rolling your hips as he twitches and spurts inside you. He gives each breast one last soft suck and then relaxes, trying to get his breathing back under control. 

“I should let you win more often.”

He winks and you kiss his nose. “You can ask for this when you win, you know,” you point out. 

He grins. “Can I?” 

You nod. “I’ll remember that,” he says, lightly smacking your ass. “Now get off of me so we can finish getting home.”


	2. Imagine Bruce Morgan teaching you yoga as a method to calm the mind.

“I can’t believe you do yoga,” you mutter. 

Bruce grins. “It helps me focus,” he reveals, pressing down on your hip and back to shift you into the right position. 

You don’t see him sneak a glance at your ass in your very tight yoga pants. You straighten back up, turning to face him just in time to notice him adjusting himself in his loose shorts. 

“Bruce,” you murmur, wrapping your arms around his neck and standing on your tiptoes to kiss him softly. “You like my outfit, don’t you?” you tease. 

He drags his long fingers up your sides to peel your tight sports bra away from your breasts. 

“Yeah,” he breathes, bending his head and swirling his tongue around your nipple before kissing it, then doing the same to the other. 

You push his shorts away, revealing tight briefs that are straining since they’re now stuffed full of Bruce’s burgeoning erection. You tug on them, freeing his cock and immediately taking it into your mouth, bobbing your head eagerly. 

“Fuck, baby,” he moans, stripping off his shirt and running his hands through your hair, watching with hooded eyes as you suck and swallow him, fondling his balls at the same time. 

“Get on your hands and knees,” Bruce requests.

You let him slip from your mouth with a loud, wet pop, then use your yoga mat to your advantage. As soon as you’re ready, Bruce grabs two handfuls of your ass, moaning huskily as he pushes his throbbing length into you. 

“Mmm,” you purr. “I love how big and hard you are for me, Bruce.” 

He gasps in pleasure at the praise and starts to move faster, spanking one of your cheeks each time his hips meet yours. 

“Lay down for me, Bruce.”

It’s your turn to be in control. He obeys, grabbing your thighs and massaging them as you mount his stiff dick, his high, tight balls hitting your ass each time you bounce on him. 

You sit down hard on him as you come, screaming his name ecstatically when he explodes deep inside you. 

You slump against his chest, kissing his skin and wiggling your hips happily as you giggle. 

“You know,” you say nonchalantly, “I’ve heard of downward dog, but not downward horndog…” 

Bruce laughs. “Baby, that’s a move I’ve only taught you.” 

You prop your chin up on your hands and smile. “Will you teach me more? I am feeling very relaxed.” 

He chuckles. “Anything you want, baby.”


	3. Imagine being Bruce Morgan's target, but he offers you a way out.

You look at Bruce as he tips your chin up with his knife. “Such pretty eyes, honey,” he murmurs.

He sat at your bar and flirted with you all night. You thought he was sweet and funny and smart.

Then he grabbed you on your way out the door.

He sighs. “I like you, honey,” he reveals. “I don't want to do this. If this wasn't a job, I would have asked you out at the end of the night and taken you home. But I need what you've got in that little head of yours.”

He moves the knife and taps your forehead.

You would definitely have gone home with him. Clearly you have terrible judgment when it comes to men.

“Maybe we can make a deal,” he muses.

His hand grazes over your thigh. You're almost ashamed at the way your core tightens at the touch of his long fingers.

“What if I give you something you need, and you give me something I need?” Bruce leans forward to place his mouth next to your ear. “I can tell you still like me. You're a little bad, aren't you? My bad girl.”

His hand moves up and your legs automatically spread for him. He chuckles and hooks the tip of his knife into your gag so he can tug it free. He tilts his head, brushing his nose over yours. “Tell me you want it, bad girl, and I'll give it to you.”

The words slip out of your mouth before your practical side can stop them. “I want it.”

Bruce smirks and sets his knife aside. He deftly undoes your pants, lifting your hips and pulling them down along with your panties. After he tosses them aside, he ties your ankles to the chair. Your hands are already tied behind you.

Then he kneels, sliding his hands underneath you and squeezing your ass roughly as he starts to go down on you.

His tongue flicks your clit expertly and before you know it, you're coming all over his face. You gasp, trying to catch your breath as he wipes his mouth on his t-shirt. “See, honey? I can be nice. Just tell me what I want to know and we can do more.”

“Please...” you beg softly.

He asks his questions and you give your answers. Once he's satisfied, he wonders what you want. You tell him to stand up and put his cock in your mouth.

He grips the back of your chair with one hand and pushes your head forward with the other, moaning as you swallow around him. Your legs tremble and you're turned on all over again.

He stops you before he finishes, unties you, and carries you to the bed. You wrap your legs around him eagerly as he sinks down on top of you.

“Don't stop, Bruce,” you whisper desperately.

“Oh, honey,” he soothes you, “we're just getting started.”


End file.
